bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Database File 008
ACCESSING DATABASE.... ϝϝϝ WELCOME TO THE UPSILON DIGAMMA DATABASE! THANK YOU FOR ACCESSING! ϝϝϝ !! DUE TO RECENT SECURITY RISKS, ALL DATABASE FILES WILL BE DENIED PERMANENT SAVING IN PROVIDED GS/CN ARCHIVES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE VIABLE BACK UP COPIES FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT DOCUMENTS UPLOADED TO THE DATABASES. KTHNX ~Command !! /open file DECLASS061File Someone hacked the Files for a second time. Even if we haven't decided to release this information yet, we can't just take the leak back. It's time people just knew what happened and gotten it over with. People died because we fucked up. ~Command Subject: Phenomenon № 061, Codename: Gascot Threat: Black Description: Phenomenon #061 is a Code Black entity, the first of its kind, known colloquially as "the Gascot". It is assumed that 061 is not a sentient gasmask and suit, but no evidence to necessarily counteract this theory has come forth. All attempts to counteract the forces of 061 have been utter failures. All attempts to reason with 061 have been utter failures. All attempts to engage 061 have been utter failures. Do not engage 061. History: P#061 was first spotted on █/1█/15. The anomaly was initially was suspected to be a simple intruder and thus his repeated appearances was treated with little military intervention. P#061 was initially given the classification of Anomaly GC-4507 after Incident #001, wherein P#061 gained access to the Commander's bed chamber without bypassing any security, being caught on any cameras in the only areas leading to the chamber, and without opening the electromagnetic door to the chamber. The ordinarily lengthy process as official designation as a GS/CN-recognized phenomenon was quickly shortened after P#061 once again gained access to the Commander's chamber and attacked him before being scared off by cameras. The revelation that P#061 could be hampered by cameras put into motion, codename Operation: Rabbit Hole. What followed was an utter calamity resulting in over 6 thousand deaths (see addendum if authorized). REDACTED Sanctions against engaging P#061 were enacted immediately. P#061 was pardoned of all transgressions on █/██/15. TO CONTINUE PLEASE ENTER AUTHORIZATION CODE > ... >... ...> entry corrupted ' ' ''' .................................................. What you've read is mostly a cover. We have no idea what this thing is capable of. It keeps getting closer every day. We suffered more than 6,000 fatalities on the day Op-RabbitHole was put into effect, that part is true. But we weren't the only ones. Three entire cities were found missing the next day. Every inch of each one was covered in blood. Viscera. Estimates place the total death total at 53,626 deaths. That's not the end though. We die in the line of duty all the time, it's part of the job, but we let innocent people die because we instigated something we couldn't have hoped to understand. We were desperate. We just threw shit at the wall to see what stuck. Not even to make sure such an evil was destroyed, but to find... ...the recognition. We sent more than a thousand innocent men and women to death. They had families. Children. But that wasn't it. We reviewed the tapes and such, for documentation purposes. We realized something. It never directly harmed someone. Not even once. It only did it when provoked, instigated. It had always sent messages telling us it wasn't here to hurt. The incident when it attacked bedrock? All it did was pat his head, why it was harmed we can't understand. The other time bedrock was attacked was accidental self-harm. We demonized it, we wanted to destroy it. Seem legitimate in the eyes of others. In doing so we made the monster we sought to destroy. It was all our fault. There was something strange about anomalous Gascot. It's not like it was a pure soul we corrupted with violence. But if we had never engaged him...if we just left him to see bedrock... maybe we wouldn't have the blood of three hundred thousand men on our hands. ~Command Category:Database Files